


Name That Baby

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Brienne wait to find out the sex of their babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name That Baby

Brienne insisted she was more than capable of getting herself up on the bed. Jaime countered that while he believed her, for his own peace of mind as husband, father, and man, she was going to have to put up with him fussing over her. A roll of bright blue eyes followed, then a twist to her face before she conceded and let him do as he wanted. He muttered she was more mule-headed than ever. She snapped that he was a very good teacher.

As her face reddened with embarrassment over her attitude, he reached for her hand. Her eyes were light pools of blue, almost silvery in the overhead fluorescent light, as she watched him press kisses around her palm and wrist. 

“Husband, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s the hormones.” He smiled at her before biting at her wrist playfully. “Besides, you’ll make it up to me later.”

He felt her go hot and he started sucking on her long, broad fingers, just to tease her, and to give himself taste for another passionate night in the sheets. 

Putting one hand under her head, she leaned back against the bed. “You think we’ll find out today?”

Three weeks ago, they had sat and waited in the same room as Dr. Westerling-Stark tried in vain to determine the sex of their twins. After fifteen minutes of squinting and running the ultrasound wand on every surface inch of Brienne’s stomach, their doctor gave up and declared that as the twins were facing them “butt-first” there was no way to determine what they were. The Lannisters were disappointed but they assured the also-woebegone doctor that they didn’t blame her. 

Now they were back to see if they were successful this time. Though the babies were not in any position endangering them, Brienne still asked the doctor for any positions or exercise she could recommend to get them to turn over. She had been religious in doing them and today would find out if the half-hour devoted to them yielded the anticipated results.

“You know, I’m kind of sold to the idea about waiting until birth to find out.” Jaime told her, twining his fingers between hers. His fingers were elegant compared to hers. “People did it for a long time, so why not do the same?”

“We have painted the room yellow,” she said slowly, considering it. “And we haven't bought anything gender-specific.”

“See?”

“But don’t you want to know?”

“Do you want to know?”

“Yes.” She admitted. 

“Ah.” He used her hand to prop his chin there. “You have names, don’t you?”

She cocked a pale blond eyebrow. “Oh, and you don’t?”

Flushing, Jaime laughed. “Guilty.”

She sat up to kiss him on the forehead. “Tell me.”

He sat up, clearing his throat as if preparing for a major presentation. A giggle bubbled out of her, drawing a disapproving frown from him. It made her laugh. 

“If we have boys, I was thinking of Duncan Jason and Damon Endrew.” He told her, loving how her face softened as he mentioned the names of her beloved uncles.

Touched, she kissed his hand. _“Jaime.”_

Jaime was moved by her gesture. “It’s your turn, wife.”

“If we have girls. . .I asked you before and you said Joanna is okay.” He nodded as her speech faltered. “I was thinking. . . of naming them after our mothers. Joanna Elyse and Alysanne Belle.”

As Brienne was imagining emerald-eyed sons, golden and as witty as their father, Jaime said dreamily, “I love that name. Alysanne Belle.”

“I like Joanna.” Brienne ran her fingers through his hair. “Can I tell you what names I’ve thought if we have sons?”

“Please?”

“I also like the name Jason, but I was thinking of Lionel Jason and Michael Gerion.” 

_Gerion, his favorite uncle._ “Beautiful names.” He managed to say. Only Brienne would file away such a minute detail like that, one he'd only mentioned a few times. 

“Really? You think so?” Brienne looked relieved. “What about if we have daughters?”

“I’m afraid we have the same idea. I want to name them after our mothers too.”

They smiled at each other, basking in the warmth and love overwhelming them right this moment. They were still looking at each other when Dr. Jeyne Westerling-Stark entered the room.

“Hey, Lannisters. Sorry to keep you waiting.” She greeted them. “How are we doing?”

Brienne looked at Jaime. “Excited. Yeah. We’re very excited.”

“Me too, honestly. I hope we get the answers we’ve been waiting.” Jeyne got the ultrasound wand ready. Brienne lifted her shirt. Jaime caught his breath at the sight of her bump: round, beautiful and Brienne’s, holding their children. He lowered his head and kissed it and she threaded her fingers through his hair. 

“I love you, Jaime.” 

“I love you, Brienne.” 

Jeyne squeezed gel on Brienne’s bump then started spreading it with the wand. Jaime kissed Brienne on the lips then returned to his seat. Holding hands, they stared at the screen. The familiar, strong heartbeats of their babies filled the room. 

“Well, well, well,” Jeyne announced. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to them then looked back at the screen. “It appears your babies are ready to let you know what they are. Are you ready?”

“We sure are.” Brienne told her. “We were just talking about names when you came in.”

“Great. What do you plan on naming them?”

“If we’re having girls, we plan to name them after our mothers.” Jaime answered. “For the boys, I like Brienne’s. Lionel Jason and Michael Gerion.”

“I like his names too. Duncan Jason and Damon Endrew.”

Jeyne beamed at them. “It’s a great thing you’re not fighting over baby names.”

Then she told them.


End file.
